


Living together

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: roommate au where person a realizes person b is extremely adorable with bedhead and theyre just a little distracting every morning (person a casually walking face first into open cupboards, pouring coffee and completely missing the cup, etc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living together

Kuroko was absolutely useless in the morning. Aomine hadn’t known it until they started living together because he was always the last one to wake up when they would spend the night at each other’s places. Since they didn’t have work on days they would stay over he had no reason to get up, but Kuroko would be up and making food in his kitchen by the time he got up.

Now though, they lived together, so when he got up for work, Aomine got to see what Kuroko was like when he first woke up. He felt cheated. He’d been dating Kuroko for three years and he’d never gotten to see this adorable side of him. It was adorable and he was offended that he’d gone so long without seeing it.

He watched with amusement as Kuroko fell out of the bed when he tried to get up. He lied there for about thirty seconds, and Aomine was starting to wonder if he was going to try and sleep on the floor before he finally struggled to his feet.

His hair was everywhere, and his eyes wouldn’t fully open. He walked right into the doorframe of their bedroom, took a few stuttering steps back and then started walking towards the kitchen again, starting a pot of coffee. Not before hitting his head on one of the cupboards first though.

When the coffee was ready, Kuroko got out a cup -a glass instead of a mug like most people would drink coffee out of- and started to pour.... it onto the counter.

Kuroko only seemed to realize his mistake after he’d poured half of the coffee onto the counter, and then he moved it over his cup to pour into that.

It took two more cups of coffee before Kuroko looked like himself. He started cleaning up the spilled coffee and then he noticed Aomine leaning in the doorway of the kitchen watching him.

Aomine let out a loud laugh at the startled look on Kuroko’s face.

“Shut up. I’m not good with mornings,” he said.

“Yeah, I noticed that much, Tetsu. I can’t believe I haven’t seen this before.” He walked over, wrapping his arms around Kuroko and kissing his cheek.

Kuroko muttered something that sounded like he was saying that he wished Aomine hadn’t seen it at all, but that just made Aomine laugh more.

“Don’t you have work or something that you’re awake for?” Kuroko asked with annoyance.

“Oh! Right! I’ve gotta go!” He gave Kuroko another quick kiss, this one on the lips, before rushing out the door. **  
**


End file.
